Shine
by aislingforstars
Summary: What if the person that brought out the best in you was someone you never expected? What if that person could make you feel new emotions never felt before? What if you that person makes you want to pull your hair out? Trory Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I currently own is this wonderful CD by Josh Groban, not Gilmore Girls

**A/N: **Soooo, something else from me. This was originally going to be a one-shot but as of... five minutes ago, decided it was going to have about three chapter in it. The title is from Keith Urban... who I'm seeing in four days and can't wait!

**Review: **Please? It's really nice to have feedback, as long as it's not a flame, it helps the author more than you know. So help me out and review :-)

- - -  
**Shine  
- - -**

_Winter's weighing on your shoulders  
It's hanging around a little too long  
And I can see it in your eyes  
You've taken on a load that's just too strong  
Oh, but let me get down to the heart of the matter  
Baby, if you want I can make it better now_

_  
- -_

She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't even know why she agreed to this. She was out of her mind. Plain and simple. Her mother and herself had developed a reputation of being weird and quirky, but this was beyond reason. Why would she do such a thing? She was stupid. That was it, she was stupid. Rory Gilmore had agreed to go on a date with none other then Tristan Dugrey. She was loosing it. She couldn't fathom why she would do such a preposterous thing, it was out of reason.

They weren't buddy-buddy but nor were they at each others throat all the time. More along the lines of talking to each other in the halls. He toned it down – a lot. No more girls against her locker. Less of the "Mary" usage. They were on the tension walk that led them to being friends and out of no where... he asked her out. He was an ass. Who did he think he was?

Wait, if he was an ass for asking me out, what does that make me? she mused. Damn. She wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and cancel but knew she couldn't, he was picking her up and forty-five minutes. If she canceled now, she would look like the worlds most horrible person. Besides, what harm could it do to go on one date with him? It wasn't like she would wither away.

She rested her forehead against the cool wood of her desk, not sure she would do this, she wasn't sure she was completely over Jess yet. It was Lorelai's and Lane voice that had probed her to agree to the date, hearing both of their voices telling her she wouldn't get over Jess by setting alone every night and doing her homework, or arranging her room for the hundredth time in a month. She couldn't do this.

Standing up, she walked to her wardrobe, gathering her clothes for the night, even if she didn't think she was ready, Tristan deserved better than that. He didn't deserve to have a thirty minute cancellation. No matter what state of mind she happened to be in. It wasn't like she despised him anymore... just weary of the of feelings he invoked in her. It was weird, it was like Jess was a transition boyfriend. She had liked Jess, she really had but the feeling of something missing always envelop her.

Never could she pin point what it was, it was just a slow, nagging feeling that never went away.

Lane had made the comment that Jess could have simply been a transition boyfriend, helping in preparing her for Tristan. So he could break the rose colored glass of what boyfriends were supposed to be that Dean had helped color in. And as she stood in front of her mirror, realization that Lane, just may have hit the nail on the head.

Tristan, he was gorgeous and could have any female he wanted, so what did he see in her? She didn't understand... there were girl ten times prettier than her and the fact he asked _her _out, boggled her. Sex, of course, had been her first assumption. She ruled that one out the moment she thought of all the females at school, he could _have _anyone of them _any way _he wanted them. Even Paris would have if given the chance.

He was mysterious. No one in the school could really tell you what they knew about him because no one new anything. Which brought his mysterious persona, which brought her to question what she thought she knew about Tristan Dugrey. Was he really the badass he portrayed to be or was he just as lost as everyone else in their school, searching for the place he too belonged?

Okay, so maybe the date wouldn't be so bad after all, Rory revised as she finished dressing for the date, heading towards the bathroom. Never, had she spent so much time thinking of someone she once claimed to hate.

Gosh, she hadn't been this confused since... well hell, there's a first for everything. She honestly could not remember when she had been so twisted with her thoughts that it gave her a headache. Geez, if just thinking about him had her mind muddled, what would the date itself be like?

Before she could think beyond that, the chime of the doorbell rang through the house. Taking a breathe, she stepped out of the bathroom, flicking the light off. She had placed her jacket and purse by the door beforehand so all she had to do was greet the person standing on the other side. As she swung the door open, the butterflies in her stomach pushed harder against her insides.

Okay, she wasn't expecting that or her jaw to drop and all her oxygen to suddenly leave her lungs. He stood on her porch, his jeans hanging on his hips in a way that made any female drool. The black sleeves of his shirt pushed to his elbows, his undershirt poking at the top. "Hi." she strutted, not used to being breathless around him.

"Hey. You ready?" If he noticed the ogling, he either ignored it or didn't catch it.

He had to conceal a groan as she opened the door, she looked so damn good. Her frilly brown skirt stopping just above her knees. With a white sleeveless V neck. Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail, he could barely tell she was wearing make-up, her skin looked the same just more... flawless. And her eyes were rimmed with brown eyeliner. She nodded. "Yeah..."

She stepped out, pulling the door shut behind her, not bothering to lock it. She smiled, seeing as he opened the passenger door before coming to the ring the bell. She slid into his warm leather seats, watching as he eased her door shut before making his way around the car. "Where are we going?" she asked as soon as he pulled his door shut.

He chuckled. "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"You obviously haven't heard, Gilmore Girls' don't like surprises." she rattled off, trying to keep her frazzled nerves under control.

She saw him nodding from the corner of her eye, remaining silent. Confused was an understatement. She didn't know what to say with him, he didn't know anything from her town, moreover, she didn't think he'd care. With Dean, they chatted about happenings around town. With Jess it was books and music. With Tristan... she didn't know what to say. She, Rory Gilmore, always knew what to say.

That's two things she could add to the list of things of "first times ever to happen". She just didn't know him. And trying to start a conversation with someone you don't know was hard because you never knew if what you were going to say would upset them. You didn't want to lie either, if turned out to be more than one or two dates and they later brought it up, that was not the best idea either.

"You look good." Tristan said, giving her a side glance.

Rory bit her lip, curious as to why those words caused her insides to shiver in delight. Maybe it was his voice, the words ringing through her mind with his voice, she realized how deep, how smooth and rich it was. She was known as being odd, and in her eyes, liking his voice was another thing to add to the list.

With blush staining her cheeks, she looked over at him, once more giving him a once over. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." she smiled to herself, satisfied when she saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I currently own is this wonderful CD by Keith Urban, not Gilmore Girls

**A/N: **I don't know if anyone remembers this story but hey, here's another chapter. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed it! You guys rock!

Okay, I don't know when I may be posting something again since I don't have a computer at the moment, I write when I get the chance too. So I hope you enjoy this small chapter.

- - -  
**Shine  
- - -**

_When the sun is hard to find  
When it's raining in your eyes  
When the shadows block those pretty little blue skies living inside you  
When the falling of your tears, makes a candle disappear  
When you just can't see the light  
Baby, I'll find a way to shine  
I'll find a way to shine_

She didn't like that.

That she could sit here so easily, forget that he was not telling her they were going and just be _content _to be around him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

She frowned, wondering what exactly it was supposed to be like.

Damn it! Why couldn't her educated brain function like it normally did around Dean or Jess? Why did it have to go hay wire and gooey with Satan?

She was in trouble. She knew it.

Did he make all his past girlfriends feel like this...?

Probably not, it was well known that they were all... well, never mind. She knew what she meant and that's all that mattered.

And the fact that Tristan was confusing was like nothing has been able to do, left her speechless.

He wasn't talking; he wasn't trying to stir the conversation by talking about school.

He wasn't doing anything.

He just was.

Maybe if she saw this side of him in school, she wouldn't have loathed him so much.

He wasn't trying to be someone -something-, he wasn't.

From what she could tell, right now, he was being Tristan Dugrey.

Not some mock of himself he struts around the school.

And for some reason, that thought made her heart flutter up her throat.

- - -

She had long stopped paying attention to where they were going.

If wasn't any use, she didn't know anything in Hartford other than Chilton and her grandparents house. Plus the few stops for coffee in-between. Even from her little trips to the Country Club, she didn't know how to get there.

From her steady gaze out the tinted window, she heard the volume of his radio increase but didn't bother listening until she heard a voice that she knew didn't belong to the artist.

"Are you serious?" she asked before she could stop her eager tongue.

He chuckled, expecting the response from the girl in his passenger seat.

Rory flushed, not expecting him to laugh at her about it. "I'm just... surprised - I mean." she groaned, of course when she started talking she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. "I'm just surprised."

He shrugged in nonchalant.

She frowned, out of all the things that made her question this date would be his indifference.

After all the time he spent chasing after her, she finally gave in and he has on this cool, unaffected persona.

Like he would rather be somewhere else.

Her stomach tightens as all the thoughts ran through her mind as to why he was acting so distant.

_Maybe he finally has me on the date and is no longer interested..._

Her frowned deepened as the thought flashed through her mind before flashing away, leaving a trail of doubts in its wake.

She was being tugged away from her uneasy thoughts as the lyrics from the song poured from the speakers.

_'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks_

"It's not what Tristan, King of Chilton would listen too but..." he shrugged, preferring not to indulge in his thought much farther.

Oh.

That's why he was acting the way he was.

It made more sense now and from the tone of his voice, as much as he wanted to appear indifferent, he clearly thought other wise.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just wasn't expecting you to listen to country, that's all." she replied softly.

She heard him sigh before he reached over and turned down the radio. "Sorry, I just..."

Rory nodded her head, understanding even if he couldn't form the words. "So... Brad Paisley, huh?"

His lips curled up-wards into a smile. "He's not so bad. But I listen to a bunch of other stuff, I just happen to like him." he shrugged, wishing his embarrassment away.

The only word passing through her mind right now was giddy.

She was freaking giddy because she learned something new about the mystery man next to her that he probably hadn't shared with anyone else and was embarrassed over it. She decided the red curling up his cheeks made him look even cuter.

God, she hadn't even been around him long and she was already turning into mush. "I liked the Spice Girls, if that makes you feel better." she admitted before she realized what she was saying.

"Wow." he said slowly. "That's way worse then Brad."

Rory shrank in her seat, suddenly wishing her good nature for not wanting him to be embarrassed over his taste in music.

"Hey," Tristan said softly. "I was just joking; I didn't mean anything by it..." After seeing her slouch down in her seat and her cheeks heat to a new level, he knew tonight was probably not the best not to harass her over anything.

She nodded her head, her embarrassment to heavy for her to speak. She honestly didn't know _what _it was about him that affected her so abnormally.

"I once listened to a whole Britney Spears CD."

Startled, she looked over at him, he was staring straight out the window, not daring to look over at her, his cheeks getting redder by the minute, and his knuckles whitening as his grip tighten on the wheel.

She felt the urge to let loose the string of laughter that wanted to break free but she pushed it down, not wanting him to feel thrice much worse. Leaning over, she put a hand on his shoulder, careful not to distract his driving, almost pulling back when a tingle ran down her arm. "I owned a Britney Spears CD." she admitted softly.

Feeling him relax under her soft touch made her smile, that she could do that to him.

Make him relax with a single embarrassing sentence. Huh. What an interesting date it was already turning out to be and they had yet to arrive to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own a bunch of things but sadly, Gilmore Girls is not one of them

**Reviews: **I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to review this and has given me feed back. It means so much to me and I'm glad so many of you like this.

**A/N: **Hello! Hope you had a great Holiday season and best of wish's for the New Year. Now, I know I intrigued some by my summery about how someone being left in a parking lot or something like that but sadly… I had to change that because as I was writing this last chapter, it didn't work out that way. And honestly, I'm glad it didn't because I think the story would have been stupid, so as you can guess, the endings is different than I planned. So I'm hoping it's good and someone out there might like it, lol.

Also, I'm not sure when I'll be updating anything again because there's been a lot of family stuff going on, and my mom is also thinking about moving so eh. But I'll try and get some updates out before June of '08 (**joking ;-) **) And I think that's all I wanted to say… oh! From all three chapters, it's all the same song.

And if anyone likes this enough, let me know because I'm tossing the idea around to do this chapter again, only it'd be as Tristan's POV. Okay, I've made this long enough, I'm gonna go now. Enjoy!

_I just want to say real quick, I'm sorry about the alerts going out and there being no updates, a lot of things on my documents got mixed up, including this one. But I have it all straightened out now, so I hope you all like this!_

- - -  
**Shine  
****- - - **

_Everybody's got a cross to carry  
__Everybody's got a story they can tell  
__Ya know you're not the only one counting on a quarter and wishing well  
__Woah don't you sit there with your heart under lock and key  
__Gimmie one chance baby, I can set you free_

She could not believe it.

It was shocking - really.

She had broken one of the most precious Gilmore rule.

It was completely unfathomable; it was not something she saw herself doing. Ever.

No matter what Tristan said, it had still broken that one Gilmore rule.

She, Rory Gilmore, had just played a game of mini golf.

No matter that mini golf wasn't actually a sport; it still counted as one in the Gilmore Handbook.

She herself still couldn't get over the shock of it herself.

When relying the date later to Lorelai, she reminded to leave that small tidbit out.

It was nothing to tell her about.

Besides, all her mother wanted were the nitty gritty details that would be missing.

Maybe.

She still wasn't sure about that herself.

Wow.

Just one date and she's a mess, thinking about a non-existent kiss.

Making a small noise in the back of her throat, she decided to pay attention to anything but her racing thoughts.

They were walking towards there next destination, the movie theater. It was in the same lot as the Mini Golf House. The air held a chill to it, causing her to shiver.

Well, that's what she kept telling herself, that it had nothing to do with his fingers wrapped around hers, his thumb stroking along her palm and wrist.

The sun was sinking into the clouds, disappearing for the day, tinting the sky a purple with a pink glow to it. As the wind picked up, she sub-consciously moved closer to Tristan, seeking the warmth of his body.

He smelt good, she realized, turning her nose toward the aroma, trying to be discrete. Missing the small tug it brought to his lips.

They had talked about little things, just testing the waters.

Nothing too deep.

Nothing too personal.

So far, it had been a great date. No awkward silences. No uncomfortable moments, scrambling for something to talk about. No disagreements, nothing that would lead to an argument.

In the midst of it all, she had to stop and remind herself this was Tristan. The guy that she had sworn to loath. But being with him now, she realized he was nothing she had him pegged as. She figured he would end up talking about himself, but she learned he only talked about himself when she asked him a direct question that had to do with him.

He wasn't stuck on himself, and he cared for a great deal more then just for his reputation. He was cocky and full of confidence that some times had him coming off as an egotistical bastard but there was so much more to him than what anyone ever saw. You could never know someone by just a simple glimpse and why she thought she had achieved the unthinkable, figuring him out without every probing behind that beautiful mask he wore so flawlessly, she wasn't sure.

When she had gone to use the restroom, she wondered why she had never noticed how wrong she had been about him before now. Why she had chosen to just accept that he was the way he was simply because that was just him. Why she never thought that he hated her judgment the way she hated his dubbing of Mary.

And when it all came down to it, her answer made her want to crawl under a rock.

Jess.

She could never see past Tristan because she had no experience with a lost soul. Sure Tristan has friends but as he had said early, sure they talked to him but none of them really _knew _him. But Jess didn't have friends. His friends were the book characters he chose fill his mind with.

But did they have so much in common.

Everyone saw them as something they weren't, never realizing there is a lost soul beyond their eyes, struggle to reach out and find where they can belong without having to compensate who they are.

That their home lives were far beyond fixing to the point they hang out at places bound to get them in trouble rather than go "home".

That no one around them cared to the point to try and understand what was going on within them.

And so much more. Just thinking about it made her brain hurt.

After she had put all the pieces into place, a sheer though stricken her. Maybe Tristan was just her replacement for Jess.

Then as she walked out, she found him in the game room, lost in a world of pin ball. Only when he lost did he realize he had been gone far too long and was about to panic before he turned and saw her watching him with a content smile. Jess would have simply waited for her by the door, bored. Or gone outside to smoke a cigarette.

They had big things in common but when it came down to it, they weren't so much alike after all.

With that in mind, her stomach did another flip as he slowly smiled at her, walking over to her before leading them outside, into the chilly night.

So as the night began to rise from the depths of the sky, she realized with pure giddy excitement, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

- - -

They settled on the very top row, having both agreed that it was the best way to watch a movie in theater. Once they had the seats picked out, Tristan left to go to the bathroom only to come back with two drinks, a large tub of popcorn and a lot of candy. How he managed to carry that all that back, she wasn't sure but once he sat down and was settled, they both tossed popcorn in their mouths, waiting for the lights to darken.

As she leaned over slightly to poke through the small candy stash, she felt his heavy gaze on her. Before, it used to make her nervous but what ever the reason, as she met his blue orbs with hers; she felt the butterflies swarm her stomach once more. It was a demanding lock, as his eyes slowly ebbing away there surroundings until she was only aware of only them.

His eyes pulling her in farther, his iris darkening as he leaned forward slightly, adjusting. When their faces were inches apart, almost touching, as she felt his breath fall across her lips, she closed her eyes, waiting. Just when she was sure he was about to kiss her, a cluster of girls came in, laughing and giggling as they marched up the stairs.

Rory jerked back, she felt the heat tinge her cheeks, and she re-arranged herself in the seat, trying to ease the sudden discomfort she felt. It was almost too much… she had no idea what came over her, she never would have done that with Dean, not even with Jess. Why was it that this guy beside her could bring out so many different feelings from her? It was baffling and she didn't like it, not having control over her feelings.

But at the same time, it was thrilling, exhilarating to know she had those feelings, they were just waiting for the right moment, right person, to come out and the fact that Tristan did, it wasn't so bad after all.

Glancing over, she for once, noticed the slight pink in his cheeks. She relaxed against her see, glad to see she wasn't the only one embarrassed.

Sighing, he glanced over at her. "Listen, about that…"

She laughed lightly, placing her hand over his that was resting on the armrest, feeling once more the heated sensation shoot through her hand. "You don't need to apologize, Tristan. Its fine." she said, flashing him a smile.

He smiled back, turning his palm up and locking his fingers around hers.

Rory bit her lip, trying to keep herself under control. She gave his hand a squeeze, reassuring him, it was fine. With her free hand, she went back to hunting that candy bar.

When she found it, she tore it open with her teeth and her free hand, refusing to let go of his. "So, what movie is this?" she asked, not having paid attention when he was buying the tickets, having been so engrossed in the huge building.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, they were sold out of just about everything else and this was the only one for our time."

"So it's a surprise, eh." she commented, munching on her candy bar.

He grinned thoughtfully. "And if it sucks, it's not my fault."

Rory rolled her eyes jokingly, nudging him in the side. "Yeah, yeah. So you say."

He grinned down at her, laughing lightly. "Hush yo-"

"Shh!" she cut him off once the lights dimmed and the projector started up.

- - -

Both Rory and Tristan stood from their seats, stretching as the ending credits rolled across the screen. Besides the couple that sat in front of them that came in five minutes after the movie started and had made out through the whole movie, scratch that, even as the lights were brought back up from low dim they had been sat during the movie, they were still locked at the lips.

Rory wrinkled her nose, not understanding how someone could go into a public place so something so… personal.

As she turned, she helped Tristan pick up all their candy wrappers and toss them into the now empty popcorn bucket. As they turned back around, the couple down in front of them had finally noticed the movie was over and were getting up to leave. As the male stood up and stretched his back out briefly, Rory froze. While he was stretching, he was also twisting and she had caught a glimpse of his face.

Damn it to hell. They were broken up and she could not stand the hurt welling up inside her. It was dumb and pointless. She was on this wonderful date and was having a time of her life and now that was all looking bleak as she gazed unsteadily at the back of Jess Marino.

He turned around, picking his leather jacket up and froze a second, seeing her standing there. He froze for only a moment before he continued on, almost as if he hadn't even seen her.

Looking to her side, she saw Tristan staring at her intently, having seen the whole exchange. Only now he looked guarded, almost like he was protecting himself from something he couldn't see. Realizing she should have just ignored Jess, like he had done her, instead she was ruining the date because of some stupid problem.

She was just now dating again after him and he already had a new girl. It stung, having thought what they had meant something more.

Of course this sort thing would only happen to her, she thought.

Looking up at Tristan again, she saw the concern leaking through and his mouth opened, "Are you-"

"I'm so sorry." she cut him off once more, her urge to run strong.

She didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to take off and run, run away from this all like a bad dream but the other part of her; she wanted to stay with Tristan. To just… stay with him. Just be near him.

Giving him one last look, tossed her arms around his neck, hugging him in close. She felt him freeze; go stiff before her before he wrapped his arms around her. Once more, she felt that heated tingle and felt the warmth of his body through his clothes as it seeped through to hers and was surround by the scent that was Tristan.

It would be so easy to get lost in his arms, to stay there forever but she slowly drew back, looking at his blazing eyes. She felt like kissing him right there but he pulled her hands into his and simply pulled her behind him as he walked out of the building.

Confused, she just merely let him drag her along and when they reached his car, he opened the door and slightly shoved her in. Running around to the other side, he yanked the door open and slid behind the wheel. He shoved his keys into the ignition but just let them hang there. Swearing under his breath, he shoved a hand through his hair. "Can you please explain what happened there because if you don't, I'm gonna go insane."

Rory just looked at him, grasping for something, anything, to say to him. She could tell he was a nervous wreck and hated that she had done that, when earlier, they were having an wonderful time. "He's… my ex." she said slowly, the words still heavy on her tongue. "It just… surprised me. I wasn't expecting that to happen and it, he, just caught me off guard." She hoped that was enough, that he wasn't going to probe deeper then that. She just wanted to go home and clear her head.

He swore under his breath again before he looked at her, his face twisted with the ire building within him. "So you're not over him then."

Panic sank in as she registered what he meant. "No! I am and I've had an amazing time with you, I didn't even think about him until I saw him." He didn't have to know she was still comparing aspects of the two guys against each other.

She saw something flash in his eyes but forgot it as his next words rang through his car.

"Do not lie to me, Rory." he said slowly, pushing each word out almost as if it pained him to say them.

Something inside her chest tightens as he shifted in his seat, starting the engine. She felt helpless as he pressed the accelerator down and sped out of the parking lot.

As the night sped by outside her window, she was at a loss at what to do. She could feel the pressure build around them, pressing against her and making it harder to breathe.

She wanted to scream.

To yell at the top of her lungs until he understood.

To shake him until he knew what was going on inside her.

Anything to make it better.

To make the hurt leave his eyes. Anything.

Looking over at him, she felt a pang. It was soft and somewhere around her heart. It didn't go away; it stayed softly beating against her skin. "Tristan." she spoke softly, knowing he had to be listening as he shifted slightly in his seat once more. "It's not what you may think. I- you and Jess, you remind me of him in so many ways but when it comes down to it, you're not him and honestly, I'm glad your not because I've had an amazing time with you tonight."

There.

She said what she had to.

Now it was up to him. Whether he believed her or not. Or if he wanted to see her again.

It was all up to him.

Setting there, with her stomach churning, her early doubts came back.

She should have just canceled the date and none of this would have happened and neither one of them would to have gone through any of this. She should have just ignored Lorelia and Lane and their encouragement.

It was stupid. She knew she wasn't completely ready to go on a date.

Yeah, she was having a great time earlier but she wouldn't have had that reaction to Jess if she wasn't over him. Would she?

Dammit! She cursed, hating that once more, Tristan was causing her mind to be a mess with thoughts and blames. Though he was an innocent bystander in this, it was still his fault.

Remembering she needed deep breathes, in and out, to calm down; she inhaled and held for five seconds before exhaling.

This was absolute madness.

Recognizing the land markers, she realized he was taking her home. Not having thought about it before, she figured it was silly to assume he would be taking her anywhere but.

Most of the time, silence didn't bother her but this was one time she desperately wanted something to fill the deafening sounds around her. It was weird because the only thing she heard was the wheels on the pavement along the highway but it was driving her crazy.

Before she realized it, he was already taking the exit for Star Hollow. However, there were surprises still as he pulled over, a few yards shy of the Hollow sign.

Baffled, she looked over at him and noticed his grasp on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were ghosting a light blue. She wanted to reach out to him but something told her not so she just sat there, looking at him, waiting.

"I hate being used." Even as he said the words she could tell his teeth were clinched. "And I refuse to be the re-bound guy."

She wanted to pull her hair out, he was so frustrating! "Were you even going to ask me out after this?"

Finally, he turned toward her, his hands falling away from the wheel. "What the hell does that have to do with what I just said?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "How can you be a re-bound guy if we're not dating? I believe this was just one date, last time I checked, that doesn't mean you're dating someone."

Wow. She even shocked herself at how… _cold _the words were as they left her lips.

Nevertheless, something flashed in his eyes, a glint she didn't like that caused a shiver to race down her spine. He looked so… not how she was used to seeing him. She couldn't think of a word that describe it. His face was flushed from anger and his eyes were a deep, stormy blue but somewhere mixed in the lines of his features, was hurt. She couldn't figure out how she knew what it was it was just something she _knew._

Taking a deep breath, she continued on when he just sat there looking at her. "Look, I'm sorry about tonight. It was going great until the movie ended and I truly was having a great time. I was even wondering if you'd ask me out again but after all this, I understand if you don't. Probably easier that way too." she mumbled, trying to get everything she wanted to say out at once. "And you wouldn't be the re-bound guy because I'm not like that. That's wrong to play with person feelings that way and I couldn't do it. I can't even kill a fly because I don't want to end its life. And you wouldn't be anyway because I'm over Jess. What we had was great but… it ran its course and he-"

Oh.

My.

God.

He could have done anything to shut her up, but he chose the most… erm, efficient way. He simply leaned over and laid his lips on hers, moving them until she kissed him back before he nipped at her lips, anything to get her to open that wonderful mouth so he could farther his exploration.

Her blood was sizzling, a liquid fire running through her veins as they continued taste each others mouth, to dip and sample before pulling back slightly to lick and nibble on each others lips.

She had no idea how or when it happened but he had pulled her over to straddle him while somewhere in the midst of it all, he pushed his seat back as far as it would go before reclining it and letting her lean over his chest slightly as his hands rubbed her back.

Wrong.

This was wrong.

They shouldn't be doing.

Not here.

Not right now.

Reason began to fight through her bleary haze as he pulled on her earlobe lightly with his teeth. She would have never thought of doing this with her exes, especially not on the first date. It was too much, too soon. They weren't even dating!

She still felt the urge to just ignore reason and go back to his lips which was making a trek up and down her throat but she pulled away, discretely trying to slide in her seat but Tristan wasn't having none of that as he grasped her hips and held her in place. She was going to say something to him until she noticed is eyes were wide, staring at the ceiling of the car.

This should have been uncomfortable, Rory thought. She just made-out with Tristan on their first date, outside of the Stars Hallow sign, inside his car while she was wearing a skirt no less. This guy sure did know how to turn something upside down.

For some reason she could not fathom, she didn't feel awkward or weird resting on his midsection. A little embarrassed, yes.

She heard him ask something but it didn't register.

"Rory… Rory, you there? Or did you space out on me? _Mary!"_

Hearing the hated name, she snapped out of it. "Hmm? What?"

He chuckled lightly, reaching up playing with her hair. "I asked: Why did you hug me?"

She looked at his confused a moment before the fog cleared and she remembered hugging him in the theater. "Because I…" she trailed off, suddenly feeling stupid. "I was thinking about running but… I just-"

"Shh." He hushed her quietly, placing a finger over his lips. "I get it." he said softly.

Rory nodded, feeling her cheeks flush red as she slide off him and back into her seat.

"So," Tristan said as he fixed his seat. "if I ask you out again, you won't freak out on me or anything?"

She smiled softly, the butterflies once more in her stomach. "Eh, that's a chance you're willing to take when you date a Gilmore."

"Is that so, huh?" he asked, easing back onto the road and slowly into town.

"Yup. Do you think you can handle it?" she grinned at him, loving the smile on his face.

"Oh you bet I can handle It." he sent her his famous smirk as he leaned over and turned the radio up enough just for noise.

"I'll be holding you to that bet Bible Boy."

Shaking his head, he pulled up to her house and got out to go open her door. "Whatever you say, Mary. Whatever you say."


End file.
